


Pulling Rank

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hobson stymies Hathaway once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Rank

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

“You needn’t look so gobsmacked. It was a hug, not a proposal of marriage.”

James tried to rearrange his features into something more appropriate, but from the doctor’s expression, he was rather less than successful. “Doctor, I don’t understand what-“ 

“All I said was, you have no idea how much you mean to him. That much is clear, even to we lesser mortals who did not matriculate from Cambridge.”

James opened his mouth to object – after all, that had been rather a cryptic bombshell to drop, particularly in the wake of his startling discovery – but at another sharp look from her, he closed his mouth again without a sound.

“Besides, Robbie’ll soon be awake and he can tell you himself,” she continued.

“But, why-?” he tried again.

“Now you listen to me, James Hathaway,” Dr Hobson said sternly. “Do not – I repeat, _do not_ – suddenly start analysing everything I’ve ever said.”

James allowed Dr Hobson to bundle him into the second bed – _sans_ necktie and shoes – and pull the sheet up over him. He watched her from beneath hooded eyes as she stepped into the hall to speak to the ward nurse, no doubt explaining his presence in the empty bed and requesting that he be allowed to sleep. Knowing the good doctor’s powers of persuasion, he half-expected to find himself admitted for observation, but Dr Hobson returned alone and perched herself again at the end of his bed, letting the silence settle over them both. The soft sounds of the machines from Lewis’ bedside seemed to enhance the silence, rather than break it, blocking the noise from the corridor and creating the illusion that they were truly alone.

“He should make a full recovery.” 

“So everyone keeps telling me,” James rumbled softly. “I have yet to see any signs of it, though.”

“The first forty-eight hours or so are the worst – the body is processing the effects of the physical trauma. After tomorrow, he should start to show improvement.”

“I hope so.”

Dr Hobson laid a gentle hand on his leg. “Get some sleep, James. That’s an order.”

“At the risk of being facetious, Doctor, does your rank grant you the authority to give me orders?”

“I’m sure there is a police regulation which grants an ME such authority in certain situations. However, you’re not on duty now; you’re on leave. And you’re in a hospital. Which, I regret to say, puts you firmly in my province. Those two little letters –“ she tilted her head and gave him a cocky smile “– mean that I’m allowed to order you about.” James huffed, and she continued, “Be glad I have chosen to use my powers for good.”

James barked out a laugh at that, and Dr Hobson patted his leg as she stood. “Sleep,” she said with mock severity, replacing Lewis’ chart and slipping out of the room.

James turned on his side so that he could see Lewis. He closed his eyes, but sleep was a long time in coming.

**Author's Note:**

> The goal of this series was to be able to tell a story in 500-word chunks. The first four sections came quickly, and then life intervened. I hope I don't make you wait too long for more. I'm on holiday for the next week, so let's see how I go, yeah?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented or left kudos so far - you've made this Lewis-newbie feel exceedingly welcome. *hugs you all*


End file.
